1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a graphical user interface and, more particularly, to graphically annotating a display of a computer-based system.
2. Related Art
A common technique for presenting information to users of computer-based systems is through use of a graphical user interface (GUI). A graphical user interface is typically part of an environment provided by an operating system executed by a processor in the computer system. Generally, the GUI is controlled by the operating system in response to commands provided by a user and application programs or other processes executing on or accessible to the computer-based system.
Common to virtually all conventional GUIs is the use of a mouse or other pointing device in a windowed environment. Windows are rectangular areas presented on a display that contain textual and/or graphical information related to the operation of the application program, operating system or other processes. Generally, additional display elements are provided by the GUI to facilitate interactions with the windows. These include, for example, menus, title bars, buttons, select boxes and icons. For a more detailed explanation of the operation of GUIs in general and Windows.RTM. in particular, see "Microsoft Windows version 3.1 User's Guide," and "Microsoft Windows 95 User's Guide," available from Microsoft, Inc.
In this environment, the user interacts with the computer by using a keyboard and/or by manipulating the cursor displayed on the GUI with a pointing device. To enter information into the computer system, a user typically interacts with a displayed window. In addition, under certain circumstances a "dialog box" is displayed on the GUI to enable the user to enter specific information into the computer system. Dialog boxes are special windows presented on the GUI to facilitate providing inputs to the computer to control application programs or other processes occurring within or accessible to the computer system. Dialog boxes generally present logically related control input display elements, such as fields for numeric or text entry, icons, select boxes, buttons and a myriad of other known display elements that enable a user to set parameters or otherwise effect control of the desired process or system.
There is a need to document real-time events occurring on systems accessible by or within a computer-based system. Such documentation is generally created through manually creating notes with pen and paper or word processing application program.